I don't like you!
by AliceChany
Summary: Nuestro querido pirata pelirrojo se enamorara de un chica un tanto orgullosa,ademas de que esta tiene un pasado con los animatronicos. ¿Podra Foxy hacer que Anis caiga en sus encantos? ¿Anis caera en los encantos de Foxy? ¡Descubralo en este fic! [Mal Summary] [ Foxy x OC/Anis Atemborgh ] [Posible lemon/hentai]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora: **

Bienvenidos a esta historia,que hice con mucho amor para todos los fans de Five Nights at Freddy 1/2 ¡Solo espero que les guste esta historia!

**Aclaraciones: **

Esta historia se alla en Five Night's at Freddy 2 ,la pareja principal será Foxy x OC(Anis) puede que agrege más OC's de hecho tengo a Lyra,que puede que la empareje con Bonnie,ya que a ella le gustan los conejos,pero quiero ver que opinan ustedes,tambien quiero decir que los personajes Foxy,Chica,Bonnie y Freddy no me pertenecen,si no al autor de este maravilloso juego de terror.

PD: Los animatronicos estaran humanizados.

**Pov Anis. **

Un sonido ruidoso me desperto,abri mi ojo derecho y vi mi despertador con un poco de pereza,lo apage y me sente,apoyando mi cabeza en la pared,tome mi fiel parche,este era blanco con una "X" celeste en el medio.

-_Debo ir a desayunar_- Pense.

Como toda niña buena,me levante y baje las escaleras,recorde que ese día no tenía clases haci que me disponia a preparar el desayuno para mis padres,que pronto llegarían,estaban de viaje a la otra ciudad,al parecer les iban a dar una buena noticia,me sentía alegre por ellos,estaba segura de que era una buena noticia.

-Buenos... días... -Dije un poco deprimida

Ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sin mis padres o sin mi mejor amiga,la cual habia perdido hace 5 años,pero tenía el presentimiento de que pronto nos ibamos a ver,me dispuse a hacer el desayuno,pan tostado y huevos fritos,servi otros tres platos para mis padres y mi hermana menor,que seguramente seguiria durmiendo, mordi el pan y empeze a masticarlo.

-¡Hijaaaa! ~ ya llegamosss- Dijo mi padre Esteban con un tono alegre,camino hacía el comedor y vio el desayuno simple pero apetitoso.

-¡Jaja! ~ ¡pero mira que desayuno nos preparó nuestra hija!- Menciono mi padre mientras se sentaba.

-Se ve tan delicioso- Habló mi madre al sentada al lado mío,me sorprendi,aveces pensaba que mi madre Anabel era un fantasma.

-¡Yay! ¡Hermana preparo el desayuno!- Gritó una pequeña niña de 6 años bajando por las escaleras,con esos vivos ojos color azul al igual que los mios y los de mi padre.

-¡Estephani! ¡Solo sientate y come!- Ella obedeciendome se sento al lado de padre,para disfrutar de su desayuno.

**Después de comer. **

-Anis,Estephanie-Dijo mi padre aparentando seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- Pregunte,un poco preocupada ya que pensaba que lo que le habian dado era una mala noticia.

-Bueno,a tu madre y yo...-Cerro los ojos,haciendome preocupar más.

-¡Nos han dado un ascenso!- Habló mi madre,antes de que papá lo dijiera,con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso lo iba a decir yo ¡No es justo! Bueno el caso es que el ascenso esta en otra ciudad- dijo mi padre,volviendo a tener la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Asi que niñas... ¡Vayan a empacar sus cosas! ¡Y otra cosa,Estaphanie vas a poder ver los muñecos de los que tanto te hablo tu hermana! - Exclamo Anabel,con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar a mi madre decir eso,comi rapidamente,para después irme a empacar mis cosas,al terminar de desayunar me levante y fui corriendo a mi habitación.

- Aaaah - Suspire.

Inmediatamente empeze a sacar la ropa y ponerla en la maleta,mi ropa interior,vestidos,chaquetas,casi todo era blanco,negro,azul,violeta,rojo y verde,al terminar de poner toda mi ropa,que eran bastantes prendas,pues a mis padres adoptivos les sobraba dinero para comprarnos todo lo que quisiéramos.

-Ya termine con esto ahora-

Vi un peluche de Foxy en mi mesita de noche,me senti nostálgica por un momento,ese era el único recuerdo que tenía después de nunca volver a aquella pizzeria,pero ahora lo haría,tome el muñeco de Foxy y lo abraze acostandome en la cama,varias lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas,antes decía que lo amaba y lo quería,incluso dije que quería que Foxy y yo nos casáramos,eso era una completa barbaridad,pero de que podía culparme era solo una inocente niña que amaba ciegamente a un muñeco.

...** Flashback** ...

En la pizzeria se encontraba una hermosa niña de cabello blanco recogido en dos coletas,se veía que acababa de cumplir 7 años,rapidamente fue a ver a los animatronicos y a su animatronico favorito,abrazo a un pelirojo con alegría.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños marinera! - Exclamo el pelirrojo que tenia por nombre Foxy con su típico acento de pirata.

- ¡Felicidades! ¡Te prepare un pastel especial de cumpleaños! - Dijo con extrema felicidad una chica de pelo rubio llamada Chica.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Dijo un chico de cabello morado llamado Bonnie.

- ¡Hay que celebralo! - Dijo un chico de cabello castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Foxy... como regalo quiero... ¡Que te cases conmigo! - Exclamo la pequeña niña de 7 años.

Ante este comentario el pelirrojo se sonrojo y los demás animatronicos se empezaron a reír.

... Fin Flashback ...

Sonrió inconcientemente al recordar aquello y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla,aun abrazando el peluche,se levanto y guardo aquel peluche en su maleta.

**Pov Anis. **

Reaccione,el tiempo habia pasado rapido ya estaba en mi nueva casa,esta era amplia,muy blanca y bella.

- ¡Woaaaaaah! ¿Aqui es donde viviremos? - Dije sorprendida mirando toda la casa.

- ¡Sip! ¡Aunque bueno,nosotros YA VIVIMOS AQUÍ! - Comentó mi padre alegremente.

- Que gracioso papá... -

Mire como mi hermanita exploraba la casa,yo me dispuse a ir a la segunda planta a ver mi habitación,entre y vi que esta era mas grande y amplia,me acoste en la cama cansada,llame por telefono,en algún tiempo recorde que quería trabajo y encontre uno de guardia de noche en la pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear Pizza"

-Ehmmm ¿hola?... ehmm sí lo llamo para ver si puedo tomar el trabajo cómo guardia nocturno... ajá... claro ¡Gracias por aceptarme -

- ¡Hijaaaaa! ¡Recuerda que tienes clases! ¡Asi que duchate y ve a tu nueva escuela! - Me gritó mi madre desde la planta baja.

Al escucharla suspire,y fui al baño,me quite mi parche mostrando mi ojo de color miel,me dispuse a tocarme pensado en Foxy,generando un masturbación,se sentía tan bien y mas imaginando que aquel pirata pelirojo lo hacia,reaccione y pare de acariciarme,me vi en el espejo,tenía un cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaria,pechos grandes y las demas partes serían de envidiar,suspire de nuevo y me acoste en la bañera dejando que el agua relajare mi cuerpo.

...**Despues de el baño**...

Sali de la bañera y me puse mi uniforme nuevo y mi parche,iria a una academia para los niños con mejores notas,para mi eso no era dificil,pues aun sin prestar atención en las clases,siempre sacaba buenas notas.

...**En la academia**...

Me vi rodeada de personas extrañas,fui a mi salón asignado.

- Oh... ,pase a presentarse,ya era hora de que llegase - La maestra me sonreía al decir estas palabras.

Con un poco de timidez,me puse delante de la pizarra,pude notar que una chica de cabello negro y unos alegres ojos color verde oliva me miraba con una sonrisa alegre,esa sonrisa me era tan familiar.

- Soy Anis Atemborgh. - Me presente dando una reverencia,mi cara era neutral no mostraba sentimientos.

- Bien ¿Alguna pregunta para su compañera? -

- ¿Tiene algún trabajo - Preguntó la chica de antes,aun con esa sonrisa alegre en su rostro mirandome fijamente.

- Ehmmm sí... trabajo en la pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" como guardia nocturno -

Al decir esto pude notar como todos se horrorizaban,me pregunte por qué lo hacían.

- ¿Y no te da miedo? - Comentó otro chico de cabello castaño.

- No... ¿Porque debería darme miedo? -

- Bueno ya basta de preguntas,hay que empezar la clase - Dijo la profesora con seriedad total.

- sientese al lado de la - Señalo a la chica de ojos color verde oliva.

Me sente al lado de la chica como la profesora habia indicado,Lyra,la habia recordado era mi mejor amiga,me senti extremadamente feliz,pero no lo mostraria ahora,seria despues de clases.

... **Despues de clases** ...

- Ne neeeee ~ ¿Eres Anis no? - Pregunto Lyra,aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si... soy Anis... - Le respondi mirandola.

- ¡Anissssss! ~ - Al decir esto repentinamente me abrazo.

- Mi bella y querida amiga - Seguia sonriendo tiernamente mientras me abrazaba.

- ¿Como te ha ido la vida? - Pregunto.

- Bien... mis padres me tratan bien tengo un hermosa hermana menor - Le respondi con tranquilidad.

- Ah... Me sorprendio que vayas a trabajar en aquella pizzeria - Dijo dejando de sonreir.

- ¿Porque todos reaccionaron asi? -

- ¿No sabes? ¡Los muñecos de esa pizzeria estan endemoniados! ¡Dicen que se mueven por la noche para matar a los guardias de noche! - Exclamo.

- No creo que sea verdad... seguramente solo son rumores... - Dije con toda tranquilidad sin creer en aquello.

- Bueno.. me tengo que ir... ¡Hasta mañana Anis! -

Vi como se iba,ella al salir me quede leyendo el final del capitulo 5 del libro que estaba leyendo,al terminar el capitulo,lo guarde en mi bolso y me dispuse a irme.

... **Al llegar a casa** ...

- ¡Ya regrese! - Exclame.

Vi una nota pegada en la nevera esta decia, "Nos fuimos con Estephanie,de vacaciones,no olvides ir al trabajo,te dejamos una bolsa con todo lo que nesecites Con cariño mamá y papá." la termine de leer y después fui a mi habitación y me acoste a dormir un rato hasta que fuera la hora de ir al trabajo.

**Notas de la autora: **

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^

Acepto criticas,ideas y personajes para la historia.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo,dejen reviews que con gustó los respondere!

PD: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía,es que es mi primer fanfic y apenas tengo 10 años… Pero me esforze mucho nwn


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la autora:

¡OMG OMG OMG! ¡No puedo creer que en apenas el primer capitulo tenga 3 comentarios! ¡Estoy super feliz! ¡Enserio muchas gracias! ¡Los amo!

Los personajes de FNA no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo autor.

Esta historia se desarrolla en el segundo juego.

Pov Anis.

Otra vez,aquel horrible sonido del despertador me habia despertado de una manera desagradable.

- Agh, bueno es hora de ir al trabajo - Dije para mi misma.

Me levante,cepille mi cabello blanco con mechas negras y liso,busque en mi armario,me vesti con un ropa cómoda que me permitiría moverme libremente,una camisa sin mangas blanca y unos shorts negros con una cadena plateada,como siempre yo vistiendome de blanco y negro,agarre mi parche y me lo puse encima de mi ojo izquierdo para que haci nadie viera mi ojo de color miel.

- Esto es suficiente - Mencione para mi misma.

Baje las escaleras y agarre la bolsa que me habían dejado mis padres,rapidamente sali de mi casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta para después ir a la pizzería.

... Al llegar a la pizzería ...

Abri la puerta,normalmente ya que estaba abierta,fui a la oficina y espere a que el viniera.

- Vaya señorita,veo que es puntual - Dijo el dueño de la pizzería,parecia de 50 años de edad.

- no me gusta llegar tardé,esa es la razón por la que soy puntual - Comenté neutralmente.

- Bueno... Esta bien... Bueno , solo te debo advertir que los muñecos de mi grandiosa pizzería son un "poco" bruscos en la noche,asi que debes de tener un poco de cuidado - Explicó con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

- ¿Bruscos? Bueno, siga - Dije desconfiando un poco.

- Bueno,tienes las luces para ver si hay "algo" en el pasillo o en las ventilaciones,una máscara por si acaso,la caja de música siempre tienes que darle cuerda y vigila las camaras - Me explicó.

- Entendido - Le respondi.

- _Que habrá querido decir con bruscos y algo en el pasillo - _Pense.

- Bien, te dejo - Dicho esto dejo las llaves en la mesa y se fue.

Escuche el sonido de un teléfono,obviamente atendí.

- _Hola! Hola! Hola! - Se escucho desde la otra linea._

**Después de la llamada. **

- Bien, solo tengo que relajarme y todo estada bien… -

Saque mi MP 4 de la bolsa y me puse a escuchar música,esta canción se llamaba "Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Song" de ITownGameplay.

**Escuchen la canción para sentir lo mismo que Anis,ademas les va a gustar. **

**Después de escuchar la canción.**

**-** Hmmmm… Quizas sea cierto… - Estaba nerviosa,muy inquieta,mire mi reloj de mano y vi que eran las 1:00,alumbre el pasillo y vi una silueta de un chico.

- Mierda,mierda,mierda - Murmure.

Seguia alumbrando el pasillo,en un momento deje de alumbrarlo y al volverlo a alumbrar se habia acercado más,era Foxy.

- ¿Foxy? ¿Pero qué? - Pense.

En ese momento,prendi las luces de la ventilación,ahí estaba un niño que tenia un globo y un cartel que decía "Ballons!" y en la otra ventilación estaba un chico de cabello morado,al parecer si cara.

Al estar tan pendiente de las ventilaciones,no me di cuenta de que Foxy había llegado a la oficina,estaba delante mío mirándome fijamente,estaba paralizada del miedo,la persona o mejor dicho el animatronico que amaba,me iba a matar probablemente,lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

**Pov Foxy.**

Estaba frente a una chica,esta no se movía,solo temblaba y lloraba,no se por qué no me abalanzaba hacia ella y la mataba,pero ella me parecía tan conocida,su cabello blanco y el parche que usaba,se parecía tanto a aquella niña tan preciada para mi.

- N-no me hagas daño… P-por favor - Decia aquella chica tartamudeando,aun temblando del miedo.

Sentia lastima por ella,me acerque un poco mas a ella,la chica retrocedió hasta acabar pegada en la pared,la miraba con lastima,pronto Bonnie y BB(Ballon Boy) estaban en la oficina.

- ¡Hola! - Saludo BB.

- Foxy… ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? Tienes que atacarla - Me dijo Bonnie.

- Espera, ¿No notas el parecido con una niña que nos visitaba? - Dije examinando a la chica la cual estaba hecha bolita.

Note como al decir eso Bonnie también la analizaba,yo también la seguía viendo,no pude evitar pensar que era linda y muy hermosa,sacudí mi cabeza quitándome esos pensamientos de mi mente.

- Se parece demasiado a Anis… - Me dijo Bonnie aun mirando a la chica.

- Eso mismo había pensado - Le respondí.

Si era ella,le daba gracias al destino,por fin podría estar junto a ella de nuevo,pero no se si ella me aceptaría,si me aceptara seria inmensamente feliz.

- Hey… ¿Te llamas Anis? - Le pregunto Bonnie a la supuesta Anis.

- S-si… Soy Anis Schnee - Le respondio a Bonnie.

Cuando ella dijo eso,me puse extremadamente feliz,tanto que me acerque a ella y la abraza levantandola del suelo,un sonrojo recorrió mi mejillas.

- ¡Anis! ¡Anis! ¡Aniiiisssss! - La seguía abrazando,cuando ella se libro de mis brazos miro su reloj de mano.

- Ya son 5:55… Será mejor que vuelvan… - Levanto la cabeza mirándonos a mi y a Bonnie,igualmente a BB.

- Es cierto hay que irnos Foxy… - Comento Bonnie.

Después tanto yo,como BB y Bonnie nos fuimos,yo por el pasillo,y Bonnie y BB por las ventilaciones.

**Pov Anis. **

Vaya, que noche mas extraña e intensa,no pude estar tranquila disfrutando de mi música,pero al parecer todas las noches van a ser así,una tras otra,lo bueno es la paga,vi como entraba el dueño a la oficina.

- Vaya… veo que has superado la primera noche… Si quieres irte… -

- No no quiero irme… ademas no fue tan malo -

- Esta bien… Espera ¿¡QUÉ!? - Me miraba sorprendido.

- No tengo ninguna razón para irme - Le respondi.

- Ah… Vale toma tu paga… - Decia esto un poco extrañado y me dio 120$

- Gracias… ¡Hasta la próxima noche ! -

Dicho esto,sali de la pizzería y empece a correr hacia mi casa,aun era extraño,Foxy me había abrazado y no se por qué en ese momento había sentido una calidez recorrer mi cuerpo.

**Al llegar a la casa. **

La casa estaba vacía como siempre,estaba cansada así que me dispuse a ir a mi habitación y dormir.

**Sueño de Anis. **

Todo era oscuro a mi alrededor no veia nada,vio la silueta de Foxy a lo lejos,era una niña la misma niña de antes.

- ¡Arghhh! ¡Hola marinera! - Dijo el chico pelirrojo.

- Foxy… -

Foxy solo la cargo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios,ella a pesar de ser un sueño estaba notablemente sonrojada.

- Nos veremos… otra noche marinera - Dijo Foxy y después todo se volvió borroso.

Notas finales de la autora:

Wowowowowowoww… Aquí tienen otro capitulo ^^ Les quiero avisar que probablemente actualize cada día.

Acepto ideas,criticas,personajes,consejos para mejorar la historia ^^

¡Hasta otro capitulo! ¡Dejen reviews si es que lo desean!


End file.
